


Five

by califlower



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dry Cum, Fingering, Fisting, Intense, Internal Orgasm, M/M, Mentions of rough sex, PWP, keith/shiro - Freeform, sweet end, unshaved shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 00:29:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10450971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/califlower/pseuds/califlower
Summary: "Mm, baby. Loosen up. I wanna try something." Came the gruff voice behind him, and he could perfectly picture the horribly unshaven face staring up toward him, those eyes heavy and heated with whatever little plot was brewing in Shiro's head.





	

Keith laid up on the bed, sweat covering his body from the long session Shiro and him had been through. Cum was settled warm in his stomach and for the most part he was set for the night. Honestly there was nothing better than cumming your brains out and then just falling asleep, leaving the sting of tight muscles and overtired limbs for tomorrow's troubles. But then came the touch behind him, the familiar press of a rough finger against his pink and abused hole, a bit of cum dripping out as he clenched against it. 

"Shiro, we just went like four times, there's no way you're still kicking- old man."

The muscled boyfriend behind him gave a soft grunt because he was _not_ that old. But then the cold touch of a metal hand was stroking along his cheek, helping with his bright red posterior that had been stinging since the start of all this.

"Mm, baby. Loosen up. I wanna try something." Came the gruff voice behind him, and he could perfectly picture the horribly unshaven face staring up toward him, those eyes heavy and heated with whatever little plot was brewing in Shiro's head. 

Those eyes that could speak forever, emotions that were so openly displayed through them, paired with the running scar across his nose and the refined white hair, they made him look more powerful than Keith liked to admit. 

"Takashi, really?" His tired voice rang out, muffled from his position of being pressed into the sheets. "We just went for so long..." 

"I promise you'll love it."

God, when Shiro said that he always loved it... even if he was a stubborn ass who refused it.  
Wordlessly he released a sigh and relaxed his body, immediately feeling a warm finger wiggle inside of him. 

His stupid body already seemed to awaken at such a simple thing, his own cock making itself known again to Keith and he cursed softly as a second finger slid in with ease. A gentle moan escaped before he could hold it back, trying to make Shiro work for such praising noises. 

Keith struggled to hold back the rest as he felt the knuckles scrape along his insides, stroking and crossing inside of him and he could practically feel the intense eyes watching from behind him, almost _feel_ the shit eating grin as Shiro worked loose the little gasps and groans. 

More and more cum gushed forward in response and Keith shivered as it started down his thighs again, slick and warm and cold all at the same time.  
Then there was a third and Keith's eyes fluttered shut as he grasped for purchase on the already dirtied sheets, hissing gently through his teeth as his back arched into something almost painful. His head was tipped back and his sticky, sweaty hair clung o the sides of his face and his shoulders. 

"Guess how many are in you?" 

"W-Wha-?" 

"Four."

Oh god. Oh god. 

Four fingers. 

Four of Shiro's thick ass fingers were shoved into him? Those things were maybe three times the size of his own! No wonder there was this intense pressure building up in his gut, like a wire sprung up tight and ready to break. 

"I'm going to put all five in." 

There it was, that final stretch as Shiro's pinky worked in with the rest of 'em and Keith actually saw stars. It was as if his body had left the bed and he was grasping out into empty air, disconnected from everything else but the sudden-slip-

That was it. He was done, the entire hand of Takashi Shirogane was up his ass, sliding even further than he thought fucking possible. He would feel the heavy weight inside of him, every curve and dip of fingers as they teasingly curled inside of him as if to softly ask, _Do you feel me?_

There was only the heavy breathing from himself, mind seeming to try and catch up to the fact that an entire fucking hand was inside of him. An emitted hand was gently pushing forward all the previous cum and lube working as a perfect slick to work his ass past the hand's thicker connection to the thumb. 

"Holy shit..."

Lips pressed just above his ass and he let out a pitiful little cry as the only response to Shiro's awed outburst, actually lost at words in this moment.  
Shiro's hand only seemed to slide in further, and Keith's body finally gave out as the thickest part of his palm slid in, his ass gobbling up to the wrist. 

Then his world went white. 

It was more like a deep release from within him rather than an explosion onto the sheets. A dry orgasm... the entire thing unleashed from inside of him, starting in his groin where the bludge of Shiro's hand making a fist was causing his stomach to distend just slightly. His body was bursting out with shocks from there, his toes curling as his knees locked. A shuddering scream erupted from him, fingers scrabbling from purchase on something while his face pressed down. 

By the time he came to he was panting hard, and it took him a moment to realize that he was painfully empty. Shiro had taken out his hand and was now carefully washing it off, the soft sound of the faucet going over from the bathroom. As he turned his head over and gazed into the bathroom he lazily admired the wide expanse of scar covered back that was turned towards him. 

How was he so lucky to have someone so god damn beautiful in his life as Shiro? Someone knew how to care for him and love him and... _sate_ him like no other could. 

He really was the luckiest boy in all the world. 

After a bit Shiro was smoothing his hair back, rousing Keith from the area he had been in between sleep and awareness. He rolled over slowly and smiled blissfully, reaching his hand up to trace along that disgusting jaw that was covered in spaces out and uneven hair. 

"You need to shave before I puke." 

A scoff and the press of foreheads together, and Shiro was kissing him softly, "Love ya too, babe. Love ya too." He murmured before rolling over, pulling Keith along with him despite his protests. 

Once they were both settled, naked and encircles by their sheets and pillows, they allowed themselves to finally sleep. The room settled into the quiet of the night, crickets chirping gently from outside in a tender song as the two fell asleep in each other’s embrace, leaving the worries and clean up for the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first work, hope you enjoyed it. There will probably be more stuff like this coming up soonish. 
> 
> Thanks to Dot for being my reader and helping me to be inspired for this.


End file.
